


The Hard Way

by orphan_account



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media
Genre: Angst, Baiting, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, T-Cest, Teasing, turtle-cest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: will contain spoilers for seasons 1 & 2 of TMNT 2012 (TV series).</p><p>Donnie and April get together in hopes of making Raphael and Casey jealous. It works out just a little too well. </p><p>Raph and Casey (unknowing about Donnie and April's little plan) get together in hopes of making Donnie and April jealous.</p><p>Raph lets things go too far and over-run with guilt he leaves the lair to clear his mind. But when he is attacked and wakes up in a strange new world with a Donnie look-alike calling himself "Reizo" what will Raphael do? And will he ever have his chance to confess his love for Donatello?</p><p>(TEMPORARILY ON HOLD)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He did WHAT?

**Author's Note:**

> TMNT are not mine! No money being made by this story.

It was a peaceful day in the lair, which, honestly, was a miracle in itself. The soothing calm was accompanied by the dim sound of soft music coming from Donnie's lab, the lilting tunes suggesting a cute romantic theme, however the activities going on behind the closed doors were anything but...

-Meanwhile-

"I swear, if I have to save your ass one more time because of your stupidity I will let you get blasted in the head by the Kraang!"

The peaceful calm surrounding the lair was abruptly brought to a screeching halt with the introduction of Raphael's presence to the vicinity.

Said red-banded ninja limped into the lair, his arm slung around the shoulders of the leader of the group, also known as Leonardo Hamato, the eldest son of Hamato Yoshi. Given the two oldest turtles' unstable relationship with each other, one would only assume that it was the blue-banded leader that Raphael was directing his fury at. However, not really to anyone's surprise, the cause and receiver of the hot-headed turtle's wrath was the youngest of the turtles; Michelangelo Hamato, more affectionately known as 'Mikey'.

The youngest terrapin had, in the midst of a heated battle with a group of Kraang droids, dropped his guard when his attention was pulled away from the fight. Just when Michelangelo was near receiving a deadly blow from a Kraang blaster, Raphael jumped in and saved his brother, getting himself blasted in the process.

Which leads us back to the reason why Leonardo was helping the prideful Raphael walk back to the lair. A shot from an alien blaster packed a powerful punch, thankfully Raphael's leg took the most of the damage. It wasn't fatal, however it rendered him incapable of walking on his own. Also it appeared, to the leaf-green terrapin's despair, that he wouldn't be able to do so for a while.

Mikey had apologized relentlessly, but it appeared as if the words fell on deaf ears. Or they simply hadn't been heard over the seemingly endless string of threats and curses Raphael was spewing at his youngest brother.

The grass-green mutant truly felt bad for his lack of focus resulting in the injury of his brother. Even if it meant that Raphael wouldn't be able to chase him for a while, he still felt terrible about the whole thing and entered the lair with his head hanging and tail tucked like whipped puppy.

Donatello and April were lured out of the lab by Raphael's loud string of threats, most of which involved hitting Mikey really hard in various places with various things, with a minimum of three swears thrown into each sentence.

At the sight of his red-clad brother being supported by the oldest one Donatello Hamato--resident genius and bo wielder-- snapped into action, rushing to their side whilst directing Leonardo to help Raphael sit down on the bean bag chair, which was situated in the middle of the room which functioned as the living room.

"Mikey, get the first aid kit! April, get a hot rag!" The purple-clad terrapin gave his orders smoothly and calmly, though the cleverly disguised note of worry in his voice was noticed by none except the eldest brother.

"I'm fine, Donnie," Raphael grumbled, quite put out at a big fuss being made over him, feeling like his manly pride was at stake as his younger brother shed his leg of it's knee-pad and wrappings. The hot-headed turtle flushed with embarrassment when he saw April's sky-blue eyes watching intently, her apparent interest in his _nakedness_ made him even more embarrassed and angry, bringing on another round if swears and shouts from the red-clad turtle.

Leonardo, very embarrassed by his brother's behavior, suggested Michelangelo escort April into the kitchen and show her how he made their supper, while Leonardo and Donatello finished getting Raphael under control. Mikey, of course, happily agreed to that plan, pulling a blushing April from the room and into the kitchen, leaving the three oldest terrapins alone.

"Dammit, Donnie, do you really have to keep doing this?" Raphael complained.  His cheek twitched and his leg jumped as Donatello applied pressure to the wound. His capable hands skating lightly over the leaf-green skin of Raphael's muscular thigh, pushing and prodding, intent upon torturing Raphael until he was convinced that his thigh was in no real danger aside from temporary stiffness and mild to severe pain, for about a week he guessed, instructing his older brother that he had to keep off of it until it had fully healed.

"Yes, Raphael," Donatello murmured for the 17th time, his attention being less on his brother's words and more on the injuries said brother had sustained. "If you were to attempt walking on it now, you could possibly damage a major nerve and cripple yourself for the rest of your life." The genius turtle glanced away from the hot-headed turtle's leg to fix him with a stern glare. "And I know you don't want that to happen, so you'll be staying on your butt for the next two weeks, just to make sure that doesn't happen." Donatello said, his tone of voice leaving no room argument. Whatever pointless argument Raphael may have prepared for, that response just flew out the window when his younger brother re-wrapped his foot, the practiced motions filled with such care and ease. It relaxed him and his reluctance ebbed away, much to Leonardo's happiness.

"I should probably get to goin'," April said as she walked from the kitchen and over to Raphael's side, her bag slung over her shoulder, a small satisfied smile on her full lips as she looked down at Raph's immobile form. "I hope you get better soon." She turned and skipped up the stairs, her body freezing when the air was rent by a shout.

"April!"

She turned around, her sky-blue eyes roving over Donatello's gap-toothed grin, scarlet eyes and olive-hued skin. "Yes, Donatello?" she asked the question, her voice just a tad too sweet, but that fact went unnoticed by everyone except the eldest Hamato son.

"I-I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" Donnie stuttered, his voice wavering minutely and his cheeks flooding with an intense shade of red.

More than one jaw hit the floor at the sudden, unexpected, completely demented question from the second-youngest of the mutated terrapins.

They all knew that Donatello was hopelessly crushing on the pretty red-haired scientist's daughter. Her interest, however, seemed mild at best. The three brothers had prepared themselves to catch Donnie when he got his heart broken, but it was actually them crashing to the floor when they heard her answer him.

"I'd love to, Donnie... we can go to Murakami's then back to my place and watch a movie." April's reaction to Donnie's question stunned everyone, their mouths hung open in shock as April placed a small kiss on Donnie's cheek and scrambled off out of the lair.

Donnie turned around, his face was slightly pale, but the rosy blush added color and just made him look cuter.

"Woah, I didn't know you had it in you, well done!" Leonardo congratulated his younger brother, patting his carapace and jabbing at him about finally getting the guts to ask her out and now he was 'going back to her place'.

Michelangelo, on the other hand, using no form of subtly whatsoever, had a heyday using up his well-reserved store of innuendos on a poor, humiliated, blushing Donatello.

As the other three turtles went on with their merriment enjoying the happiness and teasing of the moment, Raphael, having been forgotten in the flurry and surprise of Donnie's 'date', was sitting back in his beanie chair, glowering up at the others, his lips pursed firmly together not saying a word.

Don't get mad at Raphael for the way he was acting. It wasn't like he was unhappy for his brother finally getting up the courage to ask out his crush. In truth, Raphael was elated that his brother had finally done so; he had actually been waiting for it... Waiting for his brother to be rejected, give up on April, so then Raphael could move in a catch him by confessing his own love for the purple-banded terrapin.

Having April actually say "Yes" when Donnie asked her out? It was an unfortunate, complicated wrinkle in Raphael's little plan to steal and save his younger brother's heart, but he didn't plan on giving up so easily. There had to be some way to steal Donnie for himself, and he didn't plan to give up until he found it.

~

The next week was pure torture for Raphael. Every morning he would wake up to the smell of Donnie hanging around him. The sweet, heady, intoxicating scent would seem as though it were ingrained into his skin.

The genius terrapin had suggested he sleep with Raphael for the first couple of days in case his injury began acting up in the middle of the night, but that idea was quickly discarded by a very adamant red-clad turtle, insisting that he didn't need to be babysat. Though Raphael's entire being sung with the thought of having Donatello in his bed, Raphael had no intentions of jeopardizing his position in the shadows by accidentally mixing fantasy with reality and coming on to his brother in the middle of the night. And believe you me, Raphael had some pretty spectacular dreams to be mixing with reality.

Even though Donnie wasn't sleeping with Raphael he made it a habit of coming in each morning and checking on him, making sure that he was still in working order. However, most of that happened when Raphael was still asleep so all the elder terrapin was left with was his younger brother's scent to make his head swim and his body rush with excitement.

The first thing that became a problem for Raphael was his inability to move around by himself. Michelangelo suggested getting Raphael a walker, to which the red-clad mutant responded with a vehement "Shell no!" and a very hard punch to the top of Mikey's skull. It was decided that if Raphael wanted to move around the lair, he would employ the assistance of one of his brothers, but with Leo and Mikey being gone patrolling almost all the time, Donatello was the only option available to him.

Raphael spent most of his days sitting in the living room resting in his bean bag chair, watching television or reading every comic book available to them. By the end of the third day Raphael was fed up with being made to stay down, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't get up and walk if he wanted to: Donatello administered a shot every morning that completely numbed his leg, rendering the infernal limb completely useless.

What angered Raphael most of all was the fact that April came _every day_  and insisted upon assisting Donnie in caring for Raphael when he had to change his wrappings or check on the wound., which had turned a horrific lavender-ish yellow by the second day, and a sickening violet by the fifth day, the yellow patches darkening to black and shriveling up. The skin shedding away in small flakes.

The 'shedding' of Raphael's skin made Donnie very happy, it being a sign of the wound healing at a good rate.  It disgusted Raphael, but tickled him at the same time. The sight of his leg made April sick, which resulted in her leaving him and Donatello completely alone when he was being taken care of, and gave Raphael the pleasure of finally getting to just watch his brother taking care of him.

Raphael wouldn't even try to deny that he was hopelessly crushing on the younger turtle, because it was so obvious it almost hurt. His lime-green eyes darkening to emerald with want when he watched Donnie's smooth hands wrapping his wound. The soft, smooth skin of his younger brother's fingers sliding slowly over Raphael's leg, searching for sensitive nerves simply added fuel to the raging fire in the elder brother's heart.

Of course, it was a dark desire to be wanting one's brother. A forbidden desire in most places, but Raphael didn't give two craps about what anybody else said or thought and he highly doubted that his family would object to his choice of desired mate.

He had just one problem in his way of getting his scarlet-eyed brother to be his, and that was one blue-eyed, red-haired minx by the name of April O'Neil.

~ 2 weeks later

Late at night, a single figure sat in wait near the entrance to the lair, lime-green eyes nearly glowing in the dark as he listened for the telltale sound of voices alerting him to the fact that his brother had finally gotten home from his date.

It was well past midnight when the sound of muted laughter reached his ear slits. The happy sound of his younger brother's elated voice made Raphael's heart twinge with jealousy.

The young couple stopped just outside of the lair, turning to look at each other, matching happy smiles on their faces.

"Thank you for doing this, April." Donnie said, smiling down at her. His eyes so full of adoration and happiness that it made Raphael's heart clench painfully. 

Raphael couldn't see April's face, but he could hear her just fine.

"I was happy to, Donnie." she said, her voice sweet and soft. "You are my boyfriend now." Donnie's eyes widened and a cute blush painted his cheeks as she leaned up and pressed a small kiss to his lips. The action made an angry growl rise up from Raphael's stomach, though he suppressed it, not wanting to give away his presence to the happy couple.

"See you tomorrow," April said, her voice clearly portraying her amusement as she turned and jogged away disappearing around the corner, leaving Donatello to himself as he walked slowly into the lair.

Raphael stood up from his perch in the shadows, his body half obscured by the darkness, the other half revealed in the light as his pain-filled green eyes watched his brother trudge off to his bedroom, a small, happy smile on his face.

Raphael was forced to face a painful truth as he watched his younger brother disappear from his sight.

Donnie was happy with April.

And then and there, no matter how much it killed him, Raphael knew what he had to do...

He had to let his brother go.


	2. Enter Casey Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new presence of Casey Jones in the turtle's lives really spices things up, especially when the vigilante shows an interest in April.

_1 week, 5 days, 23 hours, 14 minutes_

That's how long it had been since Raphael had last spent a moment alone with Donatello.

April monopolized every spare moment of Donatello's, and ever since the young vigilante known as Casey Jones had made his grand entrance into their lives, Raphael had spent most of his free time with the human, kicking butt and cleaning the streets of the Foot Clan, Purple Dragons and Kraang droids.

Raphael honestly didn't mind spending his time with Casey; the boy, though very loud, hostile, untamed, obnoxious and ignorant, was actually good company and a great partner. Raphael would be lying if he said that he hadn't grown quite attached to the black-haired fighter.

Raphael found that his separation from Donatello was a good thing. After the painful moment of seeing him and April on the night of their date, he had vowed to crush his feelings for his brother. It seemed to be working…until he got back to the lair each night.

When Raphael would walk into the lair, tired and sore from a whole day of kicking ass, he wanted nothing more than to have a peaceful evening of relaxing and warm showers. But then his evening would somehow be ruined by April and Donnie damn near throwing themselves in his face every time he got back; it was almost as if they went out of their way to shove it in his face. The sickly amount of lovey-dovey they were producing made Raph's stomach turn and he usually ended up expelling the contents of his stomach up into the toilet before his shower.

He would push them aside and stalk off to the bathroom, locking the door behind him then sicking up into the toilet, flushing it away, stripping himself of his pads, mask and wrappings, letting them fall into small, unorganized piles that he would be forced to untangle later, then stepping into the shower.

He would turn the water on all-hot and stand under the furious spray of scalding water, feeling the liquid burning his skin, worming its way past the outer layer and burning him to his core, streaming down his arms, legs and plastron as he lied to himself, saying that it was only water that was burning painful trails down his cheeks…

But not now. Now Raphael was free to be at peace, just sitting atop a tall building, looking out at the city, his best friend sitting at his side.

Casey was a brash, violent person, but he was very emotionally-attuned to those around him, which was lucky for Raphael, who had so many emotions boiling inside of him.

"What's eatin' atcha?" Casey's voice cut through the calm night air, looking over at his best friend curiously, knowing that, whether or not the leaf-green turtle was willing to own up to it, he had something really important that he needed to get out of his system.

"S'nuthin, Case," Raph mumbled, his lids closing over his lime-green eyes, shutting out the visions of the world, letting the warm breeze whip around him, causing goosebumps to raise on his skin, a slight shiver rushing just under his skin.

"Raph, I know ya, an' I know somethin's wrong witcha," Casey murmured, his voice slurred from exhaustion and the minor amount of alcohol he and the leaf-green turtle had consumed over the last three hours.

"Well, maybe ish none o yer bishniss," Raphael slurred, shaking his head slightly to try and clear it, while cursing himself from drinking and Casey for convincing him to drink, ‘cause all the dammed alcohol did was bring up images of soft, supple olive-hued skin and scarlet eyes.

"Like hell iz none of my bizniss," Casey grumbled, clumsily pulling out a hockey stick and brandishing it at Raphael in a mockery of a threat. "Dammit, ya stubborn sonuvabish, jus' tell meh! Mebbe I can help ya."

Raphael snorted, his throat burning and his stomach feeling sick again… he knew he'd be throwing up without a doubt if April and Donnie shoved their romance in his face when he went home tonight... if he went home tonight. "I don' need no fuckin' sy-ky-a-trist," he growled, peeking out of the corner of his eye at Casey, his fuzzy vision taking in a mere blurry image. "S'pecially from a perty boy human."

Casey chuckled drunkenly, smirking as he scooted closer to Raphael, his hockey stick thrown to the side and forgotten. "Ya think I'm perty, Raph?" he asked, giggling girlishly. "Gosh, 'm flattered."

Raphael rolled his eyes and pondered pushing Casey off of the roof, but given the fact that he was drunk and unsteady, he might accidentally go over as well. "Tha's not what I meant ta say," he pouted, crossing his arms and looking away from Casey, closing his eyes so he didn't have to deal with his swimming vision or the headache beginning to burn in the back of his skull.

"Raphie thinks 'm perty!" Casey sing-songingly teased, the sound making a slightly less drunk Raphael smirk, wishing that he had a video camera to record this. But all thoughts flew from his mind when a pair of soft, warm lips pressed against his own, causing his eyes to flash open in surprise. 

"C-Casey?" Raphael stammered, pushing the young vigilante away enough to get his words out. "What're ya doin'?!" His eyes were wide and his heart was pounding, whether from anxiety or excitement, he didn't know.

"I 'ave a lil' plan fer ya," Casey said. Even when he was two inches from making out with a confused, worried mutant turtle, he still managed to be wearing that sexy-as-hell smirk, the look amplified by his drunken state; half-mast lids, dilated pupils, high body temperature.

"'Ow about me an' you get togetha' an' make that perty lil' couple jus' as jealous as kin be?" the teen asked, his words slurred and unsteady, but Raphael caught every word, his mind processing it just barely.

"Ya mean Donnie-boy an' Apes?" he asked, keeping his hand firmly on Casey's chest, intent upon keeping space between the two while his mind worked out the teen's words.

"Yah, I see tha way ya look at Don," Casey slurred, pushing away Raphael's hand and tackling the leaf-green turtle, pushing him over onto his carapace, straddling his plastron. "I know yer wantin' 'im, an' I want Apr'l." Casey leaned forward, his hot breath ghosting over Raphael's beak, giving him a whiff of alcohol and...chocolate? That's what the other smell was, which greatly amused the red-banded turtle. He just chuckled, not even panicking over the fact that he was inebriated and pinned to the ground by someone equally inebriated, who was suggesting they get together solely for the sake of making a different couple jealous. Maybe they had consumed more than a minor amount of alcohol.

The most ridiculous part was that Raphael wasn't totally disgusted with himself for considering it. For considering entering a staged relationship with another guy, just to make another couple jealous! This couple consisting of a red-headed human girl and a scarlet-eyed mutated turtle! And to top it off, this person he wanted to attract was not only a guy, but his SIBLING. What kind of twisted, shit-brained person would you have to be to agree to such a half-assed, idiotic completely STUPID plan? Pretty fucking twisted!

1 week, 5 days, 23 hours, 27 minutes.

"Deal."

 


	3. They did what?!

Raphael had no idea why in all hell, earth, heaven, dimension X and New York that he had ever agreed to Casey's little plan. He had never, ever, ever, ever in all of his entire fifteen and a half years of life thought he would be preparing to try and make his brother jealous by pretending to be in a relationship with his best friend. It was royally fucked up, but Raphael really couldn't bring himself to care. Most of the stuff that he did was fucked up, so it really wasn't anything new. Anyways, how would anyone expect Raphael to not want to make Donnie as jealous as he was making Raphael by sitting across the living room from him, cuddling with the blue-eyed baby doll: April O'Neil? 

Raphael just wanted to run across the room and rip them apart and shout that Donnie was his!

Only... Donnie wasn't his. He sighed in resignation as the sad truth hit him like a harsh slap to the face. That was all that he wanted, and damn did he want it!

He wanted to feel Donnie's soft skin, stare forever into his enchanting eyes, love him long into the night, taste his delicious palette, make him scream in ecstasy.

Yes, Raphael had a long list of things he would love to see Donnie doing: kissing him, lying under him (maybe even atop sometimes to keep things interesting), smiling at him, showering with him, sleeping with him… Oh yes, a long list, but not one single item on that damned list included seeing him cuddle and snuggle up with a freaking human girl!

Had Raphael been subjected to the torture of seeing them together much longer, he may have done just what he was so aching to do: go separate them, drag Donnie to his room and make passionate love to him. If they didn't make it to the bed, then the floor would be a welcome substitute. Thankfully for everyone, Raphael's 'boyfriend' came in right then, smiling and waving as he made his way directly to Raphael and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Apes… hey, Donnie," Casey said as he sat back and looked over at Raphael, sending him a wink that no one else saw.

"Oh, hello, Case," April said, smiling just a wee bit too sweetly at him, batting her eyelashes as her grip on Donnie's plastron tightened just a bit, not enough for anyone to notice.

Almost anyone. Unbeknownst to the two young couples trading small chit chat or watching TV, they were being very intently observed.

"Hello, Casey," Donnie said, his eyes narrowing slightly when they met those of the teen vigilante. "To what can we attribute the honor of your presence here tonight?" he asked, his scarlet eyes nearly burning into the teenage boy's skin as he glared at him.

"I'm allowed to come visit my boyfriend, ain't I?" Casey said, countering Donnie's glare with a smug look as he leaned over and placed a small kiss on Raphael's lips, the contact making Raphael blush and look shyly at the other boy, just like they had practiced.

To say that Donnie and April looked shocked was a major understatement. Their jaws nearly dropped to the ground, their eyes bugging out in shock.

"Y-your b-boyfriend?" April choked, her eyes wide and her voice distorted, heavily laden with disbelief. Her eyes switching from Raphael to Casey and back. "You two? Together? In a romantic relationship?" At their defiant glares she gawped in shock. "You are serious?" she chuckled slightly. "That is weird on so many levels!"

"So what does that classify your relationship as?" Raph asked, his voice gruff and low. He was very jealous, very frustrated and very very angry. Adding a dose of teasing got him ready to blow up on someone.

"Boy, girl," April said, pointing from Donnie to herself, her words earning herself a desperate look from Donnie. "N-not that your boy-boy thing is bad, i-it's just.... you two? Together?" she trailed off slowly, blushing heavily. "It just seems so unlikely."

Raphael shared a smirk with Casey, their look meaning a lot more than Donatello and April took it as, however it was correctly interpreted by the figure watching them from the shadows.

"We may not be the most likely of couples," Casey said, winking at Raphael, "but we fit together real well." Raphael chuckled and smirked at the innuendo, his internal glee skyrocketing at the sight of Donnie and April's completely mortified expressions.

"Yes... of course," April said, looking more than slightly stunned. "I think I need an aspirin." 

Donnie nodded in agreement. His face was pale and he looked slightly sick. "I think I do too," he said, the couple getting up and walking to Donnie's lab, leaving Casey and Raphael alone (or kind of alone, considering that they were being watched) on the couch.

Casey waited until he heard the telltale sound of the lock clicking into place before jumping up and doing a small victory dance. "Yeah, baby! This is so gonna work great!" he said, plopping back down next to Raphael and slinging his arm around his 'boyfriend's' neck. "So I was wondering which of us is gonna be the dominant male in our relationship?"

Raphael nearly choked, his mouth gaping in surprise at his best friend's statement. "Why does it matter?"

Casey ignored his words and continued on. "I think it should be me, considering that I'm older, not to mention taller and more handsome—"

"And more brain-dead." Raphael grumbled. "We're not having sex, so why does it matter?" he asked, refusing to admit that the thought of having sex with the shaggy-haired human wasn't entirely unappealing.

"You don't want to snag your brother and be complete inexperienced when he comes to you, begging for your-" Raphael slapped his hand over Casey's mouth.

"Damn, you're so annoying." Raphael said with an amused grin, letting his best friend know that his words were meant in jest, "It's sad that you make sense. But if I'm dom in that relationship, how does that work with you being top in ours?" he asked, earning a pout and a sigh from the black-haired boy.

"Fine," Casey said when Raphael released his mouth. "I'll make you another deal." He grabbed Raphael's shoulders and pushed him onto his back, "We'll go both ways." He cocked an eyebrow in question at Raphael, "Whadda ya say?" The ebony-haired boy moved to adopt the position they had found themselves in the night they agreed on their 'relationship': Casey straddling Raphael's hips, bending over the leaf-green turtle, their mouths nearly touching.

Raphael swallowed heavily, blushing when heat began pooling in his groin. The feeling was not unusual, but it had never so intense before. "Y-yeah, sure," he stuttered quietly, refusing to look up at Casey, knowing that his best friend would be smirking down at him.

He nearly whimpered when Casey trailed his fingers along the edges of Raphael's plastron, tracing the rough edges softly, making Raphael wonder who the hell this was; Casey was not this gentle at anything! Raphael's assumption was proven wrong as Casey's long, slender, yet strong fingers moved over his plastron, rubbing over the ridges separating the sections of his mocha-colored plastron. The boy was more exploring than actually attempting to pleasure the other, though Raph was getting pleasured whether Casey was trying or not.

A quiet "Ahem," jerked the attention of both Raphael and Casey to the other side of the living room, where Splinter was standing, his toasty-brown eyes observing them curiously. "I do hope that you do not plan on copulating in the center of the lair," Splinter said, his words making Raphael glare at Casey and open his mouth to explain, but Splinter just held up his palm. "I am going to leave now," he said, turning around and heading towards the kitchen. "For several hours." He looked back for a second. "Maybe rest my eyes for a while." After Splinter disappeared Raphael turned to yell at Casey, but his words were cut off by a kiss from the black-haired boy.

"Wanna go to your room?" he asked, grinning wolfishly down at Raphael, his gaze suggesting that he wanted to eat him alive.

Raphael bit his lower lip. "Fine," he said, struggling to get up. He was glad to have a small amount of relief when Casey slipped off of him and pulled him up, slipping his arm around Raphael's shoulders and led them back to the leaf-green terrapin's bedroom, locking the door behind him.

Raphael stood by the bed, shifting from foot to foot nervously, his cheeks flaming. "Were you serious, Case?" he asked nervously, "A-about the...ya know...sex?"

Casey laughed, shaking his head as he pulled his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor by his feet. "We're not going that far... yet," he said, moving closer to Raphael and cornering the green-eyed turtle against the bed. "They just need to think we are." he whispered, hovering close to Raphael. His lips turned up into his signature smirk when he saw Raphael's apparent fascination with his bare upper body. "We're gonna explore today. " His voice was low and husky. "It'll be fun," he assured at Raphael's wary expression. He pushed lightly on Raph's shoulders and tipped the surprised terrapin back onto the bed, clambering on over him. He knelt between Raphael's spread legs, looking down at the handsome mutant with a lusty expression.

"So they think we're having sex, but in truth we're just exploring?" Raphael echoed, his voice jumping slightly when he felt a sharp, pleasurable tug at his tail. The meager action sent blood rushing to his cock, making it begin to swell in it's hidden pocket.

"Yeah..." Casey smirked as he thumbed the wiggling appendage in his hand. "You know I've always wondered if your tail was sensitive," he chuckled, stroking Raphael's tail, making the younger boy release a sound completely foreign to him. Raph knew that it was a churr, the sexual noise produced by his kind… he had just never heard it before. Neither had Casey obviously, because the teen looked slightly apprehensive, but mostly curious.

Raphael churred again when Casey gave another sharp tug on his hypersensitive tail. "Why don't we get these off?" Casey asked, tugging at Raph's belt. He made quick work of loosening it and removing it from Raph's body, harboring no resistance from the panting, red-masked turtle. Raphael's knee and elbow pads soon followed, tumbling from the bed and falling forgotten to the floor.

"C-Casey..." Raphael churred out the teen's name as his strong hand trailed down from the center of his plastron down to the softer part between his legs and the bulge growing there.

"Yes, Raph?" Casey murmured, his fingers gently sliding over the dripping edges of Raphael's swollen slit, slipping his index finger into the swollen pocket, stroking Raphael's slick length. The sensations stole all of Raph's control and he dropped down, a rolling churr escaping his mouth as he did so.

"I-is this really okay?" the hot-headed turtle asked; his state of passion opening a more unsure, vulnerable side of him. He was warring within himself, his mind was unsure if he wanted to do this, but his body was insisting that yes, he wanted this very much indeed.

"Of course it is," Casey answered, his hands rubbing Raphael's thighs slowly and sensually, feeling the thick, hard muscles rippling as Raph's legs tensed, the muscles flexing nervously. "Neither of us are in a relationship with anyone else, Mr. H obviously isn't against it as long as we ain't fucking like rabbits when he's in the room." He leaned down and licked a stripe up Raphael's already dripping arousal, a visible shudder running through the emerald-eyed turtle's body as he did. "There's the small matter of being underage, but that really doesn't count considering that you're a mutated turtle," he said, licking his lips suggestively as he looked at Raphael's face, taking in his lidded eyes, parted lips, flushed cheeks and panting breaths. 

"Damn, you're really fucking gorgeous," Casey said, chuckling as he descended upon Raph's virgin cock again, making the red-banded terrapin involuntarily thrust up into his hot, wet mouth. A variety of churrs escaped his lips from small, short chirps to long, rolling hums of sexual appreciation.

It didn't take too long with Casey's talented mouth working vigorously on Raphael's erection before he was cumming, his first climax roaring through his body with all the power of a tsunami, leaving him boneless and breathless on the bed. He was panting heavily, his eyes rolled back in his head, his hand twitched slightly every now and then.

Casey sucked Raph's now-flaccid cock clean and pulled off of the teenage turtle, letting him rest his body after the intense orgasm he had experienced. He nearly gasped when he felt a knee cock up, rubbing against his own erection, his eyes flashed up to Raphael's and he was met with a naughty grin.

"Can I?" Raph asked, his words sounding a little slurred as he sat up and tucked himself back into his hidden pocket, his eyes not leaving Casey's.

Casey nodded, his stomach jumping with excitement. He hadn't told the leaf-green turtle this, but April wasn't the only person the black-haired vigilante had a major crush on, and his heart was racing in anticipation of having those leaf-green lips curled around him. They had kissed plenty of times in the last 17 days since they had formed their 'relationship', and Casey had, many times, dreamed of having them wrapped around his length, engulfing him to the root.

It was a very new experience for both of them as Casey stripped off completely, the shaggy teen feeling shy in front of the equally as naked terrapin and Raphael being confronted with a naked human, especially an aroused naked human.

Raphael was now the one with the advantage, having his package hidden away.

Casey felt more self-conscious and embarrassed as the only one exposed, though his shyness soon dissipated as Raphael's hands tentatively trailed over his defined abdominal muscles, curiosity and admiration gleaming in his emerald eyes. The turtle smirked up at Casey, his previous attitude returning now that he was no longer squirming on the bed in pleasure.

Casey returned the gesture, albeit half-heartedly, but still there. His breathing picked up pace as Raphael tentatively brushed his finger over the weeping tip of Casey's erection, eliciting a small moan from the teen. Raphael's smirk darkened at the newfound knowledge that Casey appeared to be a very vocal partner, filing the information away for possible later use. After a small breath, he gathered the clear liquid leaking from the tip of Casey's erection and smeared it over his length, grasping it loosely in his palm and stroking him once, testing the waters.

At Casey's small groan of pleasure, Raphael answered with a churr as he began stroking him in earnest, going slowly at first, then speeding up, leaning down and flicking his tongue out to lap at the tip, tearing a strangled cry from Casey's throat as he was hit with a powerful wave of pleasure.

"Oh shit, Raph!" Casey cried out, his hips bucking. His hands flew up to hold the terrapin's head where it was, the teen's chocolate eyes peeking down at him and begging him for what Raph knew he wanted

Raph parted his lips and leaned down, taking nearly all of Casey's length into his mouth. His throat swallowed convulsively around it as he tried to take Casey's erection in and shut down his gag reflex at the same time, all the while trying to breathe. 

All it took was a few ragged thrusts and Casey emptied himself into the turtle's mouth. He was so lost in the pleasure of the moment that he was unable to make himself be concerned when Raphael choked and gagged ad Casey's hot semen spurted down his throat, coating the inside of his mouth with the sticky, white fluids.

Casey slumped back against the end of the bed, his eyes hazy and drooping, the cloudy pupils staring tiredly at Raphael, a lazy smirk on his lips. "Damn, that was great, babe." The praise made Raphael blush madly.

The ebony-haired teen wiggled back into his underwear and pants and sat on the bed next to a still naked Raphael. "C'mere," Casey said, pulling Raphael closer to him. He then cupped the back of his head and leaned in, fitting their lips together in a long, sweet kiss. 

Casey's smirk hadn't disappeared when he pulled away. He gently tugged Raphael off of the bed. Watching the turtle re-dress himself was quite entertaining and Casey resolved to be the cause of Raph's lack of attire more often. He also made sure to take note of that damned little tail… the adorable thing peeking out from under his carapace, teasing Casey as it wiggled, and from Raphael's expression when he straightened up, that was exactly what it was supposed to do.

Casey slipped his hand around Raph's. He gave it a small squeeze as he opened the door and they walked out to rejoin the world of the living.

As soon as they walked into the living room, they were met with incredulous stares. Mikey, who had gotten back from patrol some time during their exploration, pointed out the fact that Casey wasn't wearing a shirt. Not that Raphael had noticed.

That comment aroused an entire new topic in the conversation, led mostly by Mikey, asking the couple what they had been doing, and when they went to answer he cut them off saying that he could already smell it all over them. Raphael was blushing as red as his mask by then. What annoyed him was that Donnie and April were still locked in Donnie's lab.

Leo didn't tease them as much, just watched them, his mouth set in a blank line, his eyes passive as he stared at his younger brother and his new boyfriend. Raph hated when Leo was this way… it meant that he had been fighting with Karai again, and that seemed to be happening more and more frequently as the weeks passed. After a barrage of teasing, Mikey quieted down and they all watched a cartoon, some new one that wasn't that stupid Space Heroes show.

About 45 minutes after Raphael and Casey's return from Raph's bedroom, Donatello and April emerged from the lab, their cheeks flushed and eyes shining with joy. The happy look on Donnie's face made Raphael's heart clench painfully and he instinctively curled slightly into Casey's side, sighing in relief when the 16-year-old curled an arm around his shoulders to comfort him.

Donnie froze in his tracks when he saw Raph and Casey sitting together, the smile dropping from his face when he sniffed the air and inhaled a peculiar smell. It almost smelled like... His eyes widened in realization, then narrowed in anger to cover the hurt in his chest. He couldn't believe that Raph and Casey had done... that! It was all his fault! He and April shouldn't have made the stupid plan to get Raphael jealous! He should've just walked up to his older brother and admitted his love for him, but now... now it was too late. His heart felt like it were being crushed and he didn't know what he was doing, but he just grabbed April and pulled her close to him, crushing his mouth against hers in an angry kiss, wanting Raphael to see it. He wanted Raph to see how much he had hurt him by choosing Casey over Donatello. Obviously April was having the same feelings over Casey being with Raphael because she kissed him back with more anger than he’d ever felt her possess.

It was too hard and too fast, but they eventually parted, panting heavily to collect their lost breath. They joined hands and went to sit down opposite Casey and Raphael, cuddling together and watching the movie.

Leo was not impressed by the show and immediately covered Michelangelo's intently watching eyes, pulling the youngest of the four terrapins out of the room mumbling under his breath about 'stubborn, short-sighted numskulls' as they disappeared out of the room.

Casey and Donnie shared a mutual look of complete and utter angry determination, eyes narrowed, teeth bared and eyes flaming. They stared each other down until the look was broken by a particularly loud noise from the TV, their gazes separating, the anger fizzling out into the air.

A peaceful calm followed the angry connection. Donatello just rubbed April's back in smooth, calming motions, comforting the teen girl. Casey just let his arm rest around Raph's shoulders, doing no more for fear of injuring the terrapin's manly pride.

The four sat in the living room, conflicting desires and emotions flitting around them, clashing fiercely with one another, both too prideful to give up their defenses and admit defeat.

Unbeknownst to the young beings, they were being watched; studied by a great new evil, which was merely waiting for the opportune moment to strike… when they were at their weakest.


	4. Ignorance is bitch

"Donnie?"

"Donnie?"

"DONATELLO!"

Donnie's distracted gaze snapped to the fiery red-head standing in front of him. April was glaring at him, her hands on her hips and her lips pursed in an angry pout, the look making Donnie smile fondly at her as memories of when he was attracted to her rushed into his mind. He still thought April was beautiful, and if his heart hadn't been stolen by another, he would still be chasing after her.

But it was for everyone's better interest that Donatello's affection's had switched to his immediate elder brother. Everyone except Donatello that is. Ever since the day April had weaseled the truth about his feelings out of him and insisted upon getting together to make Raphael jealous, Donnie's life seemed to only get 10 times worse.

It was a truly infuriating situation, and one Donatello, now so deep into, was unable to escape; stuck in the lie of a relationship, his heart being broken every time he saw his brother and Casey together, every time he smelled them, their scents mingling together on their bodies. The only thing that comforted Donatello: after 3 weeks of being together sexually with Casey, Raphael was never truly mated, telling Donatello that the red-banded ninja wasn't giving it out or going bottoms up for the vigilante, which gave Donnie a spark of hope. A hope that he knew April shared.

When Donnie and April's relationship began, they mutually decided that sex or anything pertaining to sexual acts was a big 'No-no', they just didn't see each other that way. Their focuses concentrated on, as embarrassing as it may sound for the terrapin, romancing. That's right, April was teaching Donatello how to romance his partner. It was adorable, but a total disaster at the same time. The purple-banded turtle couldn't flirt, couldn't really lead a kiss, didn't know how to use body language, and he had utterly failed when he tried to sweet talk (using April as his stand-in Raphael the whole time).

April could see that even though Donnie would be a mostly submissive person, Raphael would want him to top sometimes, so she made him research the subject because the last thing the younger turtle would want would be to hurt his beloved brother.

Aside from schooling Donnie on sexual matters, April enjoyed spending time with her best friend, especially on the days when they practiced their dancing. Because, unlike his failed attempts at everything else she had taught him, Donatello Hamato was an incredible dancer.

"What, April?" the olive-skinned terrapin asked, his eyes drooping boredly, his mouth hanging open slightly as he half-watched her rummage through a stack of CDs in her hands.

For the first week after Casey and Raphael's announcement of their relationship, Donatello had hidden himself in his lab, grieving for his lost opportunity to grab his brother's attention. He hadn't truly meant to drive him away, he hadn't really wanted to make Raphie jealous either… April was just so insistent... and now they had both lost their chances with the people they truly wanted. But Donnie didn't entirely blame April; after all, he had agreed to her plan.

Today appeared to be one of those days that April loved. Proof of that fact was the smile on her face as she popped a CD into the player and pressed the play button, grabbing Donnie's hand and pulling him away from the desk out into the bare expanse of floor that had been cleared just for the purpose of their dancing.

As the music began to play through the speakers, filling the room with it's gentle, yet fun tones, sparking an instinctual reaction in Donatello. Without a thought he began to sway in time with the music, glad to see that April was doing the same thing, their movements identical as they moved to the sound of the music, their breathing eventually reaching the point of disjointed panting breaths as they tried to out-do one another's moves, rhythmic cries and grunts joining in with elated laughter as they enjoyed themselves together. Though their romantic feelings were not towards each other, their friendship was plenty enough for them.

~

"Whoever said ‘Ignorance is bliss’ is an idiot!" Raphael grumbled, delivering a furious punch to the training dummy he had been beating for the last hour. He was angry as hell and even more upset. Anger was how Raphael dealt with everything. Anger was his outlet, his release. He let all of his anger, fear and sadness out through his more and more frequent outbursts of fury.

Donatello… with April... together. And he could've stopped it. He could've just told Donatello how he felt and saved everyone a lot of shit, but no, he had to go and be an idiot and not say anything.

Raphael wasn't angry with Donnie. He wasn't angry with Casey. He wasn't even angry with April. Raphael was angry with the sole reason the whole mess had come about...himself.

If he hadn't been too afraid of rejection, he would've told his younger brother about his love. If he'd just told him...

Raphael ceased his furious barrage of attacks on the punching bag, opting instead for letting his forehead rest lightly on it as his flurry of thoughts raced through his mind.

The red-clad terrapin was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't even notice Splinter standing behind him, until Splinter placed his hand gently on Raphael's shoulder. "Something troubles you, my son?" asked Splinter, his intelligent eyes taking in his son's hunched posture, droopy eyes and upside-down smile; a clear look of an upset person... er, turtle.

Raphael looked back at his sensei, shaking his head slightly in denial of the clear and obvious truth. "No, Sensei," he said, turning completely around to face Splinter, though he refrained from looking at the rat, knowing that it would just make him want to spill his guts about everything, and that was the last thing he wanted; to shame his family.

Splinter raised a brow in a quizzical look, his brown eyes seeming to be trying to peer past Raphael's skin and into the soul below. "Very well, my son," Splinter said, nodding slowly; giving in for the moment and letting his son try to deal with his problem on his own. "When you want to talk, I will always be willing to listen."

Raphael glanced up and sighed in relief when he saw that Splinter had walked away. He needed to work through this himself, and in doing so, he needed some time alone; away from his family.

Raphael walked to his room and for a second he just looked around, remembering everything that he and his brothers had gone through, smiling fondly at several pictures he had hung on the wall. He took them down and tucked them away safely in his bag, placed in between a few rolls of wraps and a couple bandages… he didn't know how long he planned on staying away.

He had a lot to deal with before he came back, he needed to get his feelings under control, he needed to rid himself of the guilt he felt for what he did with Casey, and the shame he felt for wanting someone who was not only his brother, but also was already in a relationship.

With a small sigh, he lifted up his bag and walked out of his room, closing the door silently behind him. He had no desire to alert anyone to his presence, nor his soon-to-be lack of presence.

Using his ninja stealth that he had trained so long and hard to acquire, he slipped past the other bedrooms and into the living room. Moving like a shadow, he slipped past Donnie's lab and couldn't stop himself from freezing for a moment. Upon hearing the faint sounds of music, mixed with peals of laughter and joy, his heart clenched painfully. He knew that it would hurt… he had been prepared for it, but it still cut him deep. He looked down, almost expecting to see blood draining down his plastron, but to no avail… he was still alive as he was the previous day.

Raphael pushed away from the door, being as silent as possible. His anger and frustration was reaching a peak and he knew it would be moments before it was released.

With a final pain-filled glance at the door to Donnie's lab, he turned and fled the lair, nothing on his mind except escaping the pain he was feeling inside, and getting away before he showed it to anyone else.

~

He isn't mine.

Raphael ran for what seemed like hours. He ran until his ninja-trained lungs were burning and aching with the undeniable need for oxygen. He ran until he was so far away he was sure no one could possibly hear him. And he let it out.

All of the emotions that he had been trying to let out in little bits poured out of him, and he yelled. He yelled, kicked, punched and attacked anything and everything in sight, which was actually just a bunch of stone columns. He felt so good, letting his anger out, beating the stone until he had made cracks in the wall, shredding his wrappings and hands in the process.

Raphael's fingers clenched tightly around his sai, preparing to drive it into the wall, until something pricked him in the back of the neck. His already exhausted mind couldn't really even register what was going on before he slumped to the ground, his mind shutting down. He lay there, his eyes closing as shadows loomed over his defenseless body.

~

"This is so weird, dudes."

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know, Keiji."

"Mashiro, stop poking him."

"He's still asleep, Reizo, he can't feel it."

"I don't care! Stop poking him!"

Raphael's sleepy mind slowly came to life, his heavy eyes cracking open to allow him a peek at his brothers, all of whom were hovering over the bed he was lying on. No. Not bed... table. He tried to sit up, but soon discovered that he was restricted by metal cuffs attached to the table.

That was when he started to get freaked out.

"Donnie, let me offa this thing!" he said, pulling against the restraints, the motions getting his blood pumping again, washing the numbness away and making him realize just how trashed his body was. And he knew that he hadn't done it all by his little release session. He had been beaten, rather brutally it seemed, if the way his ribs, left leg, and his arm screamed out with pain. He was barely able to clear his mind enough to deduce that his ribs were cracked, his the bones in his entire left leg were broken, clear up to the hip, which seemed to only be cracked. And whatever part of him that wasn't broken, was bruised black, blue and purple.

Whatever had attacked him had made sure that he wouldn't be getting up for a nice, long time.

He wanted to scream, but he wasn't going go do that… not in front of Donnie. "What the shell happened to me?" he growled. The gruffness in his voice was generated from his attempts to handle the pain, not from his anger at his younger brother for strapping him down on a _table_ while he was crunched up like a discarded toy.

"You were attacked, Raphael," Donnie said, sending a look at Leo and Mikey, sending them off, out of the room, giving them a small package and some whispered instructions before closing and locking the door behind them.

Raphael's heart jumped into his throat when Donnie looked back at him, his eyes glowing blood red. "Don't worry," Donnie said, walking over to Raphael, his lips curling up into a cruel smirk. "I am going to take _good_ care of you."

That was when Raphael began to panic.

~

Donatello, having just retired from his daily study session with April, went to go see his sensei, in hopes of having his master give him some advice on his situation. But when he walked into the dojo, he was met with a very concerned-looking Splinter. "Oh, Sensei! I was just coming to look for you, actually," Donnie said, opening his mouth to explain his predicament, but closed it when Splinter held up his hand to silence him.

"Raphael is in danger," Splinter said, worry very evident in his seemingly aged voice.

Donnie's first instinct was to scream, the second one was to go kill whoever was endangering his Raphie, and the third, by far the most rational, was to inquire about the situation.

"HOW'S HE IN DANGER? WHERE CAN I FIND HIM?! IF SOMEONE HURTS HIM I WILL SHOVE MY BO UP THEIR—"

"Donatello!"

Splinter's angry words knocked Donnie out of his panicked state and he snapped to attention. "Yes, Sensei?"

Splinter sighed. "Find your brothers and go look for Raphael," he said, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Find and bring Casey with you."

Donnie nodded. "And April, Sensei? Should she come with us?"

Splinter slowly stroked his small braided beard and shook his head. "No, Donatello. Send April in here," he sighed, turning away and going to look at the pictures sitting on the mantle. "I need to speak with her."

Donnie nodded and rushed away, his heart filling with gut-wrenching fear. 'What if something happens to Raphael? Before I have a chance to tell him how I feel?' He pushed the thoughts away as he burst into his lab, which was where April, Leo and Mikey were discussing their most recent encounter with their new enemy; the infamous Tiger Claw.

"Guys!" Donnie yelled, crashing through the doors and stumbling over to them, ninja stealth be damned. "Raphie's in danger, we have to go save him before he gets hurt!" Donnie said, his words sparking an immediate reaction from his brothers; laughter.

"You just called him Raphie!" Mikey snorted, hanging onto Leo's arm to support himself as they laughed.

"I am serious!" Donnie yelled. "He's is in danger, Sensei said so… we have to go!" His panic and worry was obviously showing on his face because Leo and Mikey quieted down very quickly.

"Okay, bro, let me grab my chuks and we'll get goin'," Mikey said, jogging out of the room.

"I guess I'll come too," April said, picking up her weapon and preparing to tuck it away when Donnie grabbed her hand.

"No, April," Donnie said, shaking his head. "Sensei said he wants to speak with you, you can't go." When the fiery red-head opened her mouth to argue, Donnie covered it with his, initiating a brief kiss. "Even though I don't love you that way.." he whispered, "I will never be able to deny the fact that I did once." He backed away slowly. "When we find Raphael, I'm telling him how I feel, so this is the end of us." he sighed and turned away. "Goodbye, April." Without another word, he was gone.

~

"Wake up, Raphael."

A sharp tug at his tail made Raphael wince and wiggle to life.

"Good to see that you're still alive."

His sore eyes flashed open to see a red-eyed Donatello hovering over him, a crazy grin on his normally cute face. "I'm not glad to see that you are." Raphael growled, his voice coming out as a dusty creak. "Who the hell are you?"

Whoever this creepy Donatello look-alike was turned away and walked over to a different table, picking up a small picture and looking down at it. Dread filled Raphael when he realized what it was. "Get your filthy hands off of that!" he yelled angrily, pulling on his arms and kicking his legs, remembering just a second too late that his leg was broken. He braced himself for the agony, but none came, which surprised him.

"I am Reizo," the Donnie look-alike said, turning around, the small photo in his hand. "I'm the one who's been watching you for the last 4 months as your bones healed completely."

Raphael's brow ridge furrowed in confusion. "F-four months? I've been gone four months?!" he nearly choked in surprise and terror. "How?"

Reizo looked away from him, his glowing red eyes fading back to the normal color of Donnie's. "This is a different dimension than your own. The time runs differently," he said, placing the picture two inches away from Raphael's trapped hand. "It's been a couple hours for your dimension."

Raphael's brain was beginning to hurt from the information. "A different dimension? And you look like my Donnie? What's going on?"

Reizo just smirked and rested his all-too-soft hand on Raphael's bare calf, making the leaf-green terrapin realize that he was completely undressed and this Reizo guy, aside from a lab coat, was too.

"You want to know something, Raphael?" he asked, casually running his hand up Raph's leg, caressing his thigh gently. "The only reason you find yourself attracted to Casey, and the same for Casey being attracted to you, is because of my world." He sneered the last words angrily. "My idiotic older brother fell in love with that black-haired miscreant and left me and my family. He went and got himself killed while trying to save his beloved Masayuki from a problem the human made himself!" The olive-skinned turtle's eyes began glowing fiery red again as his anger rose. "That's why you want to leave behind your beloved _Donnie_ , for that pathetic human; Casey Jones," he sneered, squeezing Raphael's thigh hard enough to leave bruises. "Micho left me for Masayuki; it's only natural for our polar opposites to be attracted to one-another too."

Raphael's eyes widened and he started struggling again. "You mean it's because of your brother that I am being a damned ass about my feelings for Donnie?!" he yelled, thrashing about best he could in his position.

Reizo smirked and shook his head. "Oh no, that wouldn't have happened if I hadn't breached the barrier between our worlds and stole your April away, switching her with my Takara."

"You… Did… What?!" Raphael raged, flexing his tired muscles and trying to break free and kill this fucker. "You stole April?! And you..." It just kind of hit him in the face like a slap. "That isn't April that's been hanging all over Donnie?" he asked, a tsunami-sized wave of relief washing over him when he realized that he didn't have to hate April anymore.

"Our names here in this dimension were supposed to tell us our personalities." Reizo said, picking up a file from the nearby table and opening it.

"Keiji - A cautious ruler," he smirked down at Raphael. "Keiji is the opposite of your eldest brother; Leonardo." He turned back to the page.

"Mashiro - One who is open-minded." He rolled his eyes. "More like 'one who is empty-minded'. Obviously this is the opposite version of your younger brother; Michelangelo."

"Masayuki means 'One who causes trouble'," he said bitterly, not caring if Raph was listening or not. "Micho - One who has the strength of 3,000." In a sudden burst of anger, he threw the folder across the room.

"A DAMN LOT OF GOOD THAT STRENGTH OF 3,000 DID WHEN HE GOT STABBED THROUGH THE HEART!" he raged, his eyes nearly dripping molten lava from their burning depths.

Raphael's eyes widened as he suddenly understood. "You loved him..." he whispered, getting confirmation to his statement when Reizo's eyes flashed up in surprise, the glowing red disappearing, leaving broken, tear-filled scarlet eyes.

"Reizo - One who is calm and well-kept," he whispered softly, his personality seeming to completely switch as the sparkling rivulets trailed down his cheeks. "I was. Until he left me. I was calm and well-kept, until he was gone. When he left, he took my heart with him."

Raphael raised his brow ridge in confusion. "Micho, w-was that me? My opposite?" he asked, his throat drying up when the Donnie look-alike suddenly threw himself atop Raphael's prone form, hugging Raphael tenderly, letting his tears fall on Raph's plastron, making the leaf-green terrapin blush.

'This isn't Donnie, this isn't Donnie, this isn't Donnie.' Raphael chanted in his head. 'Donnie is home with April, Donnie is home with April, Donnie is home with Apr-'

"Why is Takara in my world, instead of April?" he growled, his eyes darkening as he felt his anger rushing over him. "If she hurts my family, I will kill all of you."

"Takara took the place of April O'Neil because I needed her for my plan to work."

Raphael rolled his eyes and chuckled mirthlessly. "Well get in line, the Kraang and the Foot already got dibs on her after us," he said, wincing when he felt a sharp tug on his tail.

"Listen to me," Reizo demanded, his velvet-like hands trailing away from Raphael's tail and along his inner thighs, making him shudder slightly, whether from pleasure or revulsion he couldn't tell. "You and that human girl are the only way I am going to get my brother back, and unfortunately, neither of you are going to survive this," The olive-hued turtle said, biting his lower lip and leaning back over Raphael, his eyes glowing again as he appeared to regrasp his previous personality.

"I don't care what happens to me," Raphael said, struggling fiercely, feeling, but ignoring the hard metal cutting into his already sliced skin. "But if you touch April, I will kill you!" he yelled.

"I thought you hated her?" Reizo said, pushing a button on the wall and standing back as it opened and another table rolled into the room, coming to rest next to Raphael's. April was strapped to it.

"No, I don't hate her!" Raphael shook his head vehemently. "I am jealous of her because she holds the affections of the person I love."

Reizo nodded slowly. "Riiiight. Well, here she is, all safe and sound, and there she goes, back to her room." He said pushing the table and sending it sliding out of the room, the wall closing behind it.

"April!" Raphael cried out, trying to rouse the girl from her sleep, but the wall closed on his words.

"Now, I have about 2 more months before your family comes to find you and save you and your red-haired friend, but by then I will have revived Micho, and you two will be dead."

The callous way this freak spoke about death made Raphael's stomach turn. "How is that gonna work?" he asked. His voice was strained as he tried to suppress his anger and think his way out of the situation.

"I honestly don't know if it will," Reizo said, looking back at Raph from where he had taken his original position of standing by the table Raph was strapped on. "I'm taking a chance here."

"WHAT?!" Raphael raged, struggling again, jerking and pulling at his wrist and ankle restraints as though the pain had no meaning to him. "Y-you're gonna risk two lives just to try and bring your dead brother back to life?! THAT'S COMPLETELY NUTS!"

"Tell me something, Raphael," Reizo said, glaring down at the leaf-green turtle strapped on the table. "If someone hurt Donatello, what would you do to them?"

"I'd kill the dirty bastard!"

"Then we understand each other," Reizo said, walking away and coming back with a small vial attached to a tube. "Masayuki didn't live a day after my beloved Micho." Reizo sneered the words as he put the tube to Raphael's lips. "Now open your mouth and drink this before I have to resort to drastic measures," he said, his other hand moving to rub between Raphael's legs gently.

Raphael attempted to glare Reizo to death, but when that failed he opened his mouth, unable to escape the small churr that escaped his mouth as he did so. Though the sound was choked off by the burning liquid sloshing down his throat, making his eyes water.

"What the hell was that?" Raphael grumbled, feeling his body become kind of light and heavy all at the same time.

"A simple relaxation serum," Reizo murmured, walking across the room, bending over to type at a computer, checking his monitors every now and again, Raphael realized that the table must be giving off readings on his body signals. He was watching them, until he looked over and caught a peek of Reizo's butt and cute little tail wiggling as he typed at the computer.

Raphael blushed heavily, but couldn't take his eyes away from that image, he was barely able to register one of the monitors starting to beep. He could only guess that that particular monitor was tracking his sexual excitement, cause he was trying to stomp down his rapidly rising libido.

Reizo peeked over his shoulder at Raphael and smirked, his eyes catching a playful gleam as he walked over to the table and crawled up on it, kneeling on the wide table between Raphael's spread and locked thighs.

"Don't tell me that you don't want this," he purred, resting his hands on Raphael's thighs and gently leaning down to lick a small stripe up Raph's swelling slit, causing the hot-headed terrapin to tense up and a small churr to escape his gritted teeth.

"Don't want it," Raphael said, his words getting choked and panting. "Want Donnie, you're not him," he said, trying to get away, but unable to. "I love Donnie!" he protested. "Not you… you're a monster!" He bit his lip to hold back another churr as his tail was stroked, but the hand disappeared and his nose was covered, making opening his mouth the only option for breathing. He grudgingly opened his mouth, cursing himself as a few more strangled churrs slipped out of his parted lips.

Reizo took a deep breath, closing his eyes and slowly let his breath out, his eyes sliding open again, scarlet irises replacing the solid blood-red, glowing eyes. "I am Donnie," he said, his voice coming out sounding too much like Donnie's for Raphael's drugged brain. Reizo's voice was deeper and this new Donnie voice in this world was confusing him.

"You're not Donnie," he mumbled, his voice coming out sounding strange due to having his nose blocked off and his damned churrs refusing to stop coming out. "I d-don't want you.." His voice jumped as Reizo rubbed his finger up Raph's dripping slit, pushing it open slightly, letting the tip of his semi-hard member out into the air, the natural lubricant dripping down his plastron, over his entrance and his tail, pooling in a cooling puddle between his spread thighs.

"You say one thing, but your body says another," Reizo sing-songed, leaning down and flicking his tongue over the tip of Raph's weeping cock, gathering the bitter pre-cum on his tongue and swallowing it down, his throat convulsing as the clear substance slid down it.

"My body is stupid!" Raphael whimpered, churring and even chirping occasionally as Donn—Reizo deep throated his erection, sucking almost painfully. One of his hands stroking Raph's tail just added to the pleasure and he cried out as his orgasm neared.

Reizo saw that Raphael was near his climax and he pulled away, making Raphael's churrs drain away. His body, which had been arching from the table like a bow, fell flat. His cheeks were flooded with color and he was filled with shame because he was enjoying the fake-Donnie's touches.

'He looks so much like Donnie,' Raphael thought as he watched Reizo drop his lab coat to the floor, revealing his bulged plastron and swollen, dripping slit. 'Of course, I've never seen Donnie like this before, so maybe he doesn't.' Reizo dropped down, with a shuddering churr, into his own palm, his erect member slick with his natural lubricant, his lusty eyes locked on Raphael's.

"Donnie," Raph whispered, his eyes squeezing shut when he felt one thick finger pressing into him, worming it's way past his ring of muscle protecting his velvet heat that Reizo so desired.

"Donnie, I love you," he whimpered, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes and gathering behind his lids as he was violated by a cruel copy of the person he loved.

_"Raphie, hang on."_

Raphael's tears spilled over his lids, running down his cheeks as a small smile graced his lips when he heard the imagined whisper of his beloved's voice. "I'll try, Donnie," he whispered, his words being drawn out in a cry of anguish as another finger was thrust into his virgin entrance and scissored, the fingers stretching him painfully.

"Stop!" he yelled at Reizo, his body trying to escape the cruel turtle's touch. "Please stop! I don't want this!"

Something cool, smooth and very hard collided with Raphael's head, making his vision go out of whack and his ears ring, blood pounding in his brain. "You will stay still for me, even if I have to knock you out!" Reizo growled, obviously deeming Raph prepped enough, or he was just pissed at Raph, but he unlocked the leaf-green terrapin's thighs and picked his lower body up, wrapping Raphael's legs around his shell as he lined himself up with Raph's entrance and pushed in.

Raphael's screams echoed off of the walls as he was raped with no mercy, his body being used for the most defiling act one person can do to another. He wanted to stop screaming, he wanted to stop showing weakness, but this was a different pain. He could get cut, bruised, burnt, even broken by the Foot, Kraang, Purple Dragons, even his brothers, but this was worse, this was so much worse.

He obtained those wounds with pride and honor, but this... there was no honor in this. He could feel the other turtle inside of him and he was sick, his stomach turning and more tears spilling down his cheeks. He felt Reizo's seed filling him, burning him from the inside out. Raphael's own erection was long since gone and retreated to the safety of its pocket.

He lay there on the table as Reizo removed himself from Raphael and left, not bothering to lock the turtle back up, not that he had any need. Tears fell in an unbroken stream down Raphael's pale cheeks as he lay there. He had been broken, his body had been defiled; marked by the enemy. His honor had been stolen and lay in tatters on the ground. He had no honor, his family was gone. He had nothing... except the promise of death.

 


	5. Save me

It had been 36 days since the first time that Reizo raped Raphael, and no less times that the cruel copy of Donatello had violated him again.

Raphael had long since given up hope of being saved; he had long been wishing for death, counting down the days, the violations, until his life would end, once and for all.

He still dreamed of his life with his brothers and father while just lying on the table, rarely being allowed to get up and move his stiff limbs… mostly just sitting there, his body working of its own accord, his mind flitting in and out of reality, making him unsure about everything. Not that he cared anymore. Raphael didn't care about anything anymore… anything except Donatello.

The one thing that haunted him, the one thing that kept him from dying of shame as he was raped day after day, each violation staining his shredded honor, leaving it tattered on the ground once again, was Donnie. He couldn't die… he couldn't die without telling Donatello how he felt. How much he loved him.

The shame that Raphael felt weighed him down like a heavy cloak, lying atop his chest, crushing the broken remains of his heart and soul. Raphael didn't believe that he deserved to love Donatello. He was so stained, so filthy, yet Donnie was so pure; untouched by another.

He was used to feeling the door open up with it's ominous beep and gust of cool air sweeping into the room, chilling whatever parts of Raphael that weren't numb from pain. But whispers? That he was not accustomed to.

He cracked open one swollen eyelid and looked over, his entire body flooding with a kind of joy he had never felt before when he saw Leo and Mikey standing there, looking at him with matching expressions of horror.

"Mikey? Leo?" he murmured, cracking the smallest, pain-filled smile. "Damn I'm happy to see you."

"I told you it was bad," Mikey said, his voice holding an accusatory tone as he glared over at Leo, his baby-blues narrowed dangerously at the older terrapin.

"Okay, okay, I should have believed you. I just didn't think he would take it this far..." Leo said, his sapphire eyes freezing over when he saw Raph's destroyed form. "Let's just get him out before Reizo comes back."

"Got it," Mikey said, running over to the table and fiddling with the locking mechanism, toying around with it until it beeped and Raphael's limbs were released from the iron cuffs and he sighed in relief, but was creeped out. Who the fuck was this? Mikey couldn't pick a lock if his life depended on it! "Who are you?" Raphael croaked, cursing his voice breaking through the word as the Leo look-alike gathered Raphael in his arms and pulled him off of the table. "I am Keiji," the sapphire-eyed turtle said, loping at a half-run out of the room with Mikey look-alike on his heels, the orange-banded ninja was carrying a satchel that held something looking suspiciously like Raph's gear.

"Keiji?" Raphael murmured, the name sparking a memory in his brain. "You look like Leo," he chuckled mirthlessly at fate's cruelty. "I get rescued from the brothers of the guy who's raped me every day for the last 36 days," he said, his old, snarky self managing to show himself for a moment before he fell into silence and blacked out as guns started firing...

~

When Raphael woke up he found himself in a place that looked like an abandoned warehouse. He was laying on a old mattress in the corner of the big room and he wasn't the only one. He could feel someone moving slightly behind him, soft whispers and sounds met his ears, making him blush. "I'm awake now." he grumbled. "Do I _want_ to look over there?"

"That depends," came Mikey's amused voice, "on whether or not you want to see us copulating on the bed next to you."

"Mikey! We are doing no such thing!" Leo—no, not Leo— Keiji said, his voice suggesting that it had been on their minds, it simply hadn't escalated that far.

Raphael rolled over and peeked one eye open, only to find a grumpy-looking Mikey frowning at him. "You don't act very much like Micho," he said, his baby-blues softening slightly. "Oh well."

Raphael frowned and sat up, looking away, the protesting ache in his backside telling him to lay back down, but he ignored it in favor of getting up to walk around; he had had enough lying down for a lifetime.

He turned and looked at the couple snuggling together on the mattress. "Could someone explain why your brother is trying to kill me and April?" he asked. "I know that he was into this Micho guy or whatever, but seriously? Killing us to try and bring him back to life?”

Mikey’s look-alike sat up and sighed. "I am Mashiro. I was the closest one to Micho… we were best friends," he said, crossing his legs and preparing for an explanation. "Micho and Reizo were always together. They did everything together; they played together, ate together, bathed together, even slept together. As they got older, the brotherly fascination that Reizo held for Micho developed into an obsessed love." He sighed softly. "It destroyed him."

Raphael suppressed a small 'harumph' at those words. He didn't want to think of the freak as destroyed unless it was by his own hands.

"It destroyed him when Micho announced his love for Masayuki," Mashiro said sadly, his baby-blue eyes freezing over. "Reizo was jealous of Masayuki… he believed that he and he alone had the right to love Micho. It was a belief that led both our brother and his beloved to an early grave." Keiji sat down and curled over Mashiro's shoulder, comforting his younger brother, listening intently, and studying Raphael all at the same time.

"W-wait, you mean that Reizo killed Micho?" Raphael stammered, his sleep-altered brain struggling to retain the info as it streamed into his brain.

"An accident," Keiji said, stroking his thick fingers down Mashiro's plastron in a comforting manner. "The blow had been meant for Masayuki."

Raphael's lime-green eyes widened slightly. "Reizo was trying to kill Masayuki... but Micho protected him and was killed instead."

Mashiro slowly nodded his head in affirmation. "Yes, that is what happened," he murmured. "If we had just seen it coming... we could have saved 3 people from terrible fates," the baby-blue-eyed mutant said quietly.

"Three people?" Raph asked, his brow ridge furrowing in confusion. "But I thought only Micho and Masayuki died."

Keiji sent him a sad look and it was only then that Raphael realized how much older these two looked than Leo and Mikey, their cheeks were sunk in, their skin was thin and papery, even their eyes had lost the glow of health that they usually held.

"Death is not the only cruel fate we are subjected to," Keiji said quietly, his voice dry and raw. "Death, at least, is swift, whereas insanity is a lone sword cutting away at you for years until you are nothing more than a mere shell of the person you were. When death finally is granted, it is at the merciful hands of the killer." He shook his head slowly, as if trying to deny a clear truth in front of him. "No one deserves that kind of punishment, no matter what they've done."

"He does all these things, did all these things because he loved Micho? Because he wanted him for himself? And the only way he saw to do that in his twisted mind was to take out the competition and take the prize for himself, but he didn't think that Micho would be throwin' himself in front of his boyfriend to save him… And with his insanity, coupled with the guilt of killing his brother, he decided to bring back Micho and make it all better?" Raphael summed it all up for himself, feeling sick to his stomach when they nodded "Yes" to his questioning guesses at the story.

Raphael sighed, rubbing his temples as he groaned and stalked off a little ways, his anger starting to get the better of him as his frustration mounted and his fear right along with it. "Why didn't you get April too?" he asked suddenly, turning around from where he had been staring blankly at the wall and looking at them. "Why didn't you save her too?"

"Nice thank you," Mashiro said dryly. "You couldn't have possibly noticed all of the guns trying to shoot our heads off as we dragged your scrawny ass out of there, now could you? You were asleep."

Raphael was about to lash out at the younger (or at least should be younger) turtle, but froze suddenly, his mind traveling back to giggling, sweet little Mikey, teasing him mercilessly over every little thing.

"Yeah,” he said, walking back over to the bed next to the couple and he sat down next to them, throwing his arm around Mikey's—Mashiro’s—shoulder and pulling him over against Raph's for a noogie. "Thanks for saving me, you guys," he said, smiling wistfully. "But I left two things back there with that psychopath and I can't go back to my world without them both," he said, his head hanging slightly.

He suddenly froze, his mind just then registering that he wasn't sore anymore from Reizo's cruel abuse. He looked down and found bandages wrapping his wounds on his wrists and ankles, but the stiffness in his muscles and the soreness in his tail area was completely gone. "Why do I keep going to sleep half-dead, then waking up healed, yet my brain won't even function enough for me to realize that I have been healed?" he asked, his face portraying clear confusion.

"It has something to do with being in a different dimension," Mashiro said, cracking his neck, the sound giving Raphael chills. "The different time-speeds. Your brain is still running by your dimension's speed, but ours is way faster, so your mind is just a little slow."

At Raphael's astonished look, Mashiro just chuckled. "The same goes for your body. I asked Reizo about you when he first brought you here," he explained. "He told me that is why you haven't been hungry, haven't had to piss or anything in the last 5 or so months. Because it's only been a few hours for your body."

Raphael frowned. "Tell me something, if you guys are all so chummy with Reizo, why'd you steal his lab project?"

Keiji shook his head. "We have not been in Reiizo's presence since the day that he killed our brother," Keiji said insistently. "How could anyone expect us to, after what he did?" he sighed sadly, the heavy weight of his burden seeming to wear him down. "We stole his 'lab project' because without you, he can't even try his little experiment. We need that time to prepare for when your family comes."

Raphael's head jerked up from where he had been looking at the floor. "My family is coming?!" he said, surprise clear in his voice. "Why haven't they got here yet? I've been here for 5 months!"

"Dude, calm down." Mashiro rubbed a soothing hand on Raphael's shoulder. "Your family ought to be in here in about 17 days," he said, sending him an assuring smile.

Raph half-smiled back, his mind and soul suddenly feeling too drained to react in a snarky way. "Thanks, Mashiro," he said, kicking his legs out to sit comfortably on the mattress. "So, where are we?" he asked, looking around the big warehouse seeing that it was just wide and open, nothing aside from them on the mattress in the corner.

"This is our happy home," Keiji said, giving Mashiro a big kiss on the cheek.

"Our love nest!" Mashiro piped up alongside him.

Raphael's eyes flew open and his jaw dropped, like he just had a major epiphany. "Wait a minute, Reizo said something about your universe making things happen in mine; that's why me and Casey even considered getting together!"

Mashiro nodded slowly as if trying to get the point. "Yeeeees. And?"

"Does that mean that Leo and Karai aren't working out because of you two?" he asked, not finding the thought to be displeasing in the least.

"Hmm, Karai? I'm assuming is she is Naoko, the evil little bitch who put and end to our _Sensei's_ life?" Keiji snarled angrily. "I ended her miserable existence with my own hand," he said, a spark of anger burning in his hollow eyes. "A worthy adversary, but she died without honor, for she struck down a helpless man."

"Uh, yeah probably…" Raph said. "Leo fell all over himself about her and they eventually found a more-or-less stable relationship, but lately they've been having rough times."

"It could be that she don't wanna give out to a turtle," Mashiro snickered, earning himself a cuff on the head from a glaring Keiji.

"You don't seem to have any problem bottoming for a turtle," Keiji smirked, looking smugly at Mashiro, who was blushing and glaring at him.

Raph snickered. "Why did I know that Mikey would be bottoming?" he murmured, snickering when Mashiro shifted his glare to the leaf-green terrapin.

"Keiji's got a thing for the masks," Mashiro supplied, seemingly intent upon humiliating his brother as well as he had been. "He loves it when I wear the gear, you'd think he's a fucking prude, but he's a real great—"

"I think I’ve heard enough." Raphael shook his head, his shoulders shaking with contained mirth. "As much as I'd love to hear about your sex lives, I'm sure there are better things that I could do."

Mashiro shrugged and snickered. "Sorry, Raphael, you just look and act so much like Micho, it's almost like having him back with us again."

Raphael's chest expanded then slowly deflated as he let out a long sigh. "Well, I don't know how much I am like this 'other me', but he'd have to be pretty awesome to sacrifice himself for a numbskull like Casey," he said, laughing along with Keiji and Mashiro.

"Masayuki was a dipstick for sure," Keiji admitted, his hand slipping down to entwine with Mashiro's. "But he loved our brother. He loved him with a passion that border-lined madness. And it was a mutual feeling," he smiled fondly. "For a while after Micho, we thought that Takara would help Reizo to gain a semblance of his former self, but she loved him too much… He took advantage of it and she let him. She does anything he asks of her, no questions."

Raphael bit his lower lip, remembering Donnie's sweet, soft smile, his gapped teeth showing and the cute blush on his olive-colored cheeks, his dusty-red eyes seeming to shine with happiness… It made his heart clench painfully. He opened his mouth to say something, but a small sound reached his ear slits and he peeked out of the corner of his eye to see Keiji and Mashiro kissing, their mouths fitting together in a way that made Raphael's heart ache with want.

He looked away and stood up, walking away and leaving them to do their thing as he began to pace, running everything through his mind and trying to figure everything out. 'Donnie will be here in 17 days,' he sighed in relief, feeling as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He would confess his love to Donnie and be one step closer to regaining his lost honor.

With that small consolation, Raphael was able to be at peace for a small amount of time, escaping from the crazy world he was in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of stories to work on, but I'll update whenever I can. Encouragement from you guys will definantly help so drop a comment in the little box down there!


End file.
